


Probably Pink

by WitherAndDecay



Series: Krexie Week 2021 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Discussing favourite colours, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, I didn't know what to write, Krel likes pink change my mind, Krexie Week 2021, M/M, No you don't need to take this seriously, yes that's right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: Day One - Blue"Is there a 'but'?""No," he shakes his head. "Yes.... It's just so silly, it doesn't matter."
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Series: Krexie Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Krexie Week 2021





	Probably Pink

Ever since they stared dating, Douxie had basically been showering Krel with gifts. Krel naturally assumed it was just something human couples did, even if he never saw that with Steve and Aja. It was a little confusing at first, but Krel did eventually get used to it. Once he had, that was when he realised something. 

Everything Douxie was getting for him, was blue.

He thought his home was sort of blue enough. He would have loved to have some of the other bright Earthly colours around. However he just didn't have it in him to request something of a different hue to Douxie. Krel simply found the gesture too sweet and didn't want to upset his boyfriend with something so silly like that.

Krel loved every gift he was given, from the blue hair ties to the blue sweaters. Douxie had actually managed to convince Krel in dying parts of his human hair blue so they could match in a little way. Douxie had also gotten him a couple of blue bracelets, which he loved as well.

There wasn't really a problem with it, Krel only wondered why there was no variety in the colours. The blues were different shades but it was all blue nonetheless. He couldn't figure it out, and also didn't bother thinking about it. Douxie just wanted to be nice, who was Krel to complain?

Even if he wished for a little pink or something.

Douxie had come to take Krel out for another date, and when he did, gave Krel another little gift. Krel didn't need to guess what colour it was going to be, but was curious as to the object itself.

He thanked Douxie, taking the little box out of his hand while smiling as best as he could. He opened it up and saw Douxie had gotten him another blue bracelet. His smile turned bitter sweet. It was such a ridiculous and silly thing to comment on, but maybe it would be good for future reference?

Douxie seemed to pick up on the emotion behind Krel's little smile. When he took it out the box, Douxie decided to ask. "What's wrong?"

Krel quickly glanced to him, realising he'd been caught out. "Nothing," he shrugs, and slips the band onto his left arm with the other two.

"Is the bracelet too weird? Is it a stupid thing to give you?" Douxie worries, which just made Krel feel bad. 

"No! No, I love them," Krel assures, taking both of Douxie's hands in his own.

"Is there a 'but'?"

"No," he shakes his head. "Yes.... It's just so silly, it doesn't matter."

"Nothing you say is silly, love. Just tell me what it is," Douxie gives him a small smile, gently squeezing both of his hands.

"Why blue?" he asks, his face turning cyan when he does.

"Oh I thought... I thought blue was your favourite colour... You know because, you're blue and so is most stuff in your home," Douxie admits.

So that was why. Douxie thought it was Krel's favourite colour, yet he had never asked. It wasn't actually blue, despite almost everything being blue like Douxie had just said.

"Am I wrong?" he adds.

Krel gives him a look, which just tells him 'yes'. As soon as the message is received, Douxie's eyes go wide and his face turns red. He mumbles under his breath, something Krel couldn't make out.

"I still love everything you have ever given me!" Krel was quick to assure so his boyfriend doesn't feel worse about this already awkward situation. Of all the things to get worked up about, it was over Krel's favourite colour.

"That's good..." Douxie nods.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was wrong though. I just thought it was a weird thing to ask, so I didn't, and now I've made everything else weird," he rambles. Krel quiets him with a hug, which Douxie doesn't hesitate to return.

"There's no point in dwelling on it," he tells, and Douxie sighs.

"I know... I just haven't done this in a while and I- I didn't want to mess things up. I really like you, Krel," Douxie explains.

"I really like you, too. You're not going to mess things up by getting my favourite colour wrong."

Douxie doesn't say anything more, because he knew Krel was right. A whole relationship wasn't going to be ruined over colours. Well maybe some might, but not theirs. He trusts it won't. They both do.

Putting all that behind them, they leave to actually go on their date. Along the way though, Douxie just couldn't help himself. So he asks, "Then what is your favourite?"

Krel puts a little thought into it. Earth had so many beautiful colours, it was hard to choose. He loved the bright ones the most, they just had a warmth about them. Krel smiles, settling on one. "Probably one of the pinks," he nods.

Douxie looked a bit surprised by that. He had never thought Krel would be the type to like pinks. He likes it though. So maybe now, he'd get gifts in pink for his boyfriend.


End file.
